Sam's Kisses
by crazyreader11
Summary: Sam has been brain washed by Undergrowth and when she kisses Danny, he too falls under his control. It's up to the rest of Team Phantom to save their friends. Too bad for them they seem to have some competition. Will they be able to save their friends? Will love truly concur all? Rated T for language (mostly) Tons of villians and other characters involved, not just the ones listed.
1. Undergrowth

**This is the chapter where all heck breaks loose! Enjoy(:**

**I'm sorry to announce I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Chapter 1: Undergrowth**

It was your average day in Amity Park. The sky was blue, there were few clouds in sight, the grass was green, and the town's very own Danny Phantom was out on patrol. In the eyes of Sam Manson, life couldn't get any better.

Well, maybe if her parents finally accepted her for who she was, Danny wasn't so clueless, and Tucker would quit poking her in her arm, then life couldn't get any better.

"What Tucker!" Sam annoyingly snapped at her best friend Tucker Foley. Tucker was an African American techno geek, and he and Sam had met in pre-school. Tucker was the one to introduce Sam to Danny, and even though she'd never admit it out loud or to his face, she would forever be grateful for that.

"You didn't answer me when I asked if you, me, and Danny could watch a movie tonight at your house! You know, since your parents are gone and we'd have the whole mansion to ourselves," Tucker drawled on. He was trying to give Sam the puppy dog eyes, but they weren't doing much good since his red beret and glasses provided great distractions.

Even though his puppy dog eyes didn't work so well, Danny's did. Just as Sam was about to answer Tucker, and probably slap him upside his head, Danny flew over, upside down, and asked, "Please Sam? Please!" Blast those eyes. Granted, they didn't work as well when Danny was in ghost form, but they still worked a whole lot better than Tucker's.

Finally giving in to the pleading looks on her best friend's faces, Sam sighed and said, "Ya, of course. We can go over as soon as we're done with patrol." She rolled her eyes and set her hands on her hips while the boys high fived and whooped. She was almost sorry to say, "Now hurry along. We can't let anyone see Danny Phantom hanging around with Danny Fenton's friends. The town might be just as clueless as you, but we don't want to push our luck."

Tucker nodded his head in agreement, pulling out his PDA to do whatever it is techno geeks do with their PDA's, but Danny just continued to float, now right side up, as he asked, "How am I clueless?"

Sam's cheeks turned a slight pink, but Danny's eyes were wide with innocence as he waited for the answer to his question. When Danny had asked, Tucker immediately looked up from his beloved PDA and exclaimed, "Tell him!"

"Tucker, shut it!" Sam yelled as she kicked him in his shins. This wouldn't be the first time today that Sam's combat boots, which were a necessity to pull off her Goth styled life, had come in handy. Earlier she'd had to use them to kick Danny out of the way of an Ecto-blast. She was pretty proud of her boots.

"What was that for? And tell me what?" Danny asked as clueless as ever. Lucky for Sam, as soon as he'd asked those questions his ghost sense went off and he said, "Whoops, got to fly. I'll be over when I'm done!" With that, Danny flew away to look for the possible ghost threat.

After the two teens wished him luck, Tucker asked, "Can we stop by the Nasty Burger on the way to your house? I'm hungry and since you won't let me cook meat in your basement I think it's a good idea to do a quick stop."

"Fine, but I'm going to wait outside. Ever since last week's incident I refuse to go in until the legal documents are signed," Sam said as they began walking to the Nasty Burger, the usual hang out for the trio. Last week, Sam had ordered her usual veggie burger, but when she took a bite of her order, she didn't taste tofu. Nope. She tasted meat. Turns out the place accidentally switched her burger with Danny's, and Danny wasn't too happy about tasting tofu either.

Sam had been appalled because she had faithfully been an Ultra-Recyclable Vegetarian since middle school, and much to her dislike, she got her mother to sue the company. Suing things was what her mother did best, and Sam hadn't been too happy that she'd actually backed her mother on this. Unlike her mother, however, Sam wasn't suing for money. She was suing for two free meals for her, Danny, and Tucker. She didn't understand why it was taking so long for the papers to be signed, but they were. So until then, Sam wasn't taking one step inside the restaurant.

They arrived at the Nasty Burger in a little over five minutes, and Sam found a bench near the sidewalk to sit down while Tucker ordered his dinner. Little did the young Goth girl know, but it was this stubbornness that would lead to a very interesting next few weeks. As soon as Sam got comfy on the bench, a chill ran up her spine. She shivered and looked around, and when she looked behind her she saw a vine, staring face to face with her. Sam jumped in shock and turned to run, but before she could scream the vine latched onto her neck.

"Ah, daughter, I've missed you so," said Undergrowth as he grew in front of Sam. The vine that was attached to Sam was none other than one of his mind vines, but this one was newly improved. The vine part snapped off and fell to the ground, but the petals, which were formed on the end, were still attached to her neck. They could only slightly be seen from under her hair.

"Hello father," Sam said, completely brain washed by now. She blinked and her eyes changed back to normal, only instead of her normal violet orbs, they were green. If she had looked into the mirror, she would have seen a pair of eyes just like those that Danny had in Phantom form. Only, hers didn't glow.

Undergrowth gave out an evil chuckle before he turned to Sam and ordered, "Now, all I want from you is to bring me your prince. He must be controlled, and to do that all you must do is kiss him. Do you understand daughter?"

"Yes father. I understand," Sam's monotone voice said. She nodded and headed back to her bench, where she patiently waited for Tucker to rejoin her. Undergrowth disappeared through the cracks in the side walk. He would gladly wait and allow things to slowly happen if it meant his plan to rule Amity Park, followed by the rest of the world, would finally be fulfilled.

It had taken him much thought on how to go about doing this. Undergrowth knew that Danny Phantom could still easily take him down, so the natural thing to want would be for him to join him. He thought about using his mind vines on him, but he quickly forgot about that. The boy would just use his new ice powers and free himself. It had been while Undergrowth stalked the ghost child that he realized the girl would be his key.

As long as the girl stayed under his control, he could use her saliva to keep his mind under his control as well. There was no way to freeze and break saliva successfully, and unlike the boy, Undergrowth was not clueless; he saw that the two teens had feelings for one another. Too bad for them, it would be those same feelings that would lead to their defeat. Besides, the girl is still the perfect choice to take care of the garden and the children. The boy would be his army's leader. He would be unstoppable and it was for those reasons that Undergrowth was willing to patiently wait for his daughter to proceed with her orders.

A few minutes later, Tucker walked out of the Nasty Burger with not one, not two, but three bags of food. He walked over to Sam and told her he was ready to go. If he'd been paying attention to her, and not to his dinner, he would have seen that Sam's eyes were no longer violet, but green. And she wasn't scowling at him for his disgusting eating habits. He may have been able to alert Danny or at least question this, but instead he happily munched away on his burgers and fries.

The two teens arrived at Sam's mansion and quickly ran down the stairs to her basement. Not two seconds later, a certain ghost boy phased through the ceiling and let the white rings appear. He walked over to Tucker with a slightly disgusted look on his face before asking for one of the many burgers. Tucker gladly handed him one before walking over to the couch in front of the massive movie screen.

When Danny finished his burger, he turned to Sam and asked, "So, what movie are we watching?" If Sam hadn't already turned the lights out, Danny would have seen that her beautiful violet eyes were now green, because he always looked Sam in the eyes. He was respectful that way, and he loved how he could lose himself in her eyes. Although he constantly fought with himself about having feelings for his best female friend, Tucker had convinced him that it was totally o.k. He'd tried to get him to ask her out too, but that's where Danny drew the line. Their friendship was way more important that his feelings and he wasn't ready to risk it. Not yet.

"O, I don't really care. I don't plan on watching the movie anyways," Sam said in a mildly flirtatious tone. But did Danny hear the flirting part? Nope. He just heard that she wasn't going to watch the movie.

"What? Why aren't you going to watch the movie?" Danny questioned. He didn't like the idea of Sam doing something completely different than Tucker and him while at her house. He was also a bit disappointed because during the movies were his only chances that he could put his arm around her shoulders and call it 'stretching'.

"Whoa! Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" Tucker excitedly asked while he looked at Sam with a huge grin plastered on his face. Tucker had heard the flirty tone and although he was slightly sick at the idea that his two best friends might make out during the whole movie, he was more than ready to leave to go to the game room. Plus, he'd been trying to get Danny to show Sam how he felt for the longest time. He already knew Sam felt the same way, but he'd promised to never tell Danny. And Tucker Foley was a man who kept his friends promises.

"Tucker, why are you all of a sudden so happy? Didn't you just hear what Sam said? She's not going to watch the movie with us!" Danny said in confusion. He was met with an eye roll from Tucker, so he turned to Sam and asked, "What are you going to do instead? Maybe Tucker and I can do it with you?"

"I'm not so sure Tucker would want to do it with us," Sam said as she moved a little closer to Danny. Of course, Danny had no idea what that meant, so he continued to stare on in confusion.

"Well, why not? What is it anyways?" Danny asked as Sam took his hand and moved even closer. Danny couldn't help but blush at the sudden contact. He had no idea what Sam was getting at, and he felt a little nervous.

"Why don't I just show you?" Sam asked. She began to lean closer to Danny, eyes slowly shutting. But Danny's confusion only heightened when he saw Sam's eyes. She was so close to him, and time felt like it was passing very slowly, so he saw that Sam's once unique violet eye color was now green.

Before Sam could kiss him, Danny's hand grabbed her chin and stopped her. This caught both Sam and Tucker, who was preparing to take the picture of the two lovebirds in their embrace, off guard. Sam was completely shocked and stunned. Tucker's mouth touched the floor. Undergrowth, who'd been watching his plan begin to form, froze.

"Why are your eyes green?" Danny asked, staring at Sam. He was completely oblivious to what had almost happened, and if it hadn't have been for Tucker, Undergrowth would have shot through the ground and forced the embrace.

"What the hell! Are you kidding me?" Tucker shouted with his hands raised high above his head. Before Danny could ask what he was talking about, Tucker continued his rant. "Please tell me this isn't happening! Sam was actually about to kiss you and you stopped her to ask about her eyes? Man, you are completely clueless! Who cares if her eyes aren't purple? Can't you kiss now and ask later? Haven't you ever heard of colored contacts?"

Tucker was having a complete meltdown. If he had had much hair under his red beret, he would have pulled it out. His rant continued for about a minute before Danny's eyes grew wide and he asked Sam, "You were about to kiss me?"

Silence. Tucker had finally shut up so he could hear what Sam had to say. If she didn't answer truthfully, Tucker's head would blow up and he'd die right there on the spot. Lucky for him, Sam grabbed Danny and captured his lips in hers. She closed her eyes and forced her way into Danny's mouth, inviting his tongue to dance with hers.

Danny was completely taken aback, but soon he returned the kiss. In what started in a gentle, soft dance with their tongues soon turned into a battle for dominance. Sam wrapped her legs around Danny's waist and he wrapped his arms around hers. If he hadn't have been leaning against the wall, they would have fallen to the ground.

The couple was so mesmerized in the kiss that they didn't hear Tucker whoop in happiness nor did they see the flash from his PDA's camera. Undergrowth chuckled to himself as he began to slowly rise to the surface and into Sam's theater. Moments before he broke through, Sam pulled away from the kiss. She was sensing that her father was coming, so she allowed her eyes to turn into nothing but green energy as she stood up. Danny, who was still caught up in the kiss, could do nothing to stop his own eyes from matching hers.

"Whoa, what the—" Tucker began, seeing that something was obviously not right. He was interrupted when Undergrowth came crashing through the floor. Tucker gasped as he realized what was happening, but before he could do anything, Undergrowth trapped him in his vines.

"The power is mine! No one can stop me now!" Undergrowth announced as he continued to grow upwards and broke through the ceiling to the outside world. He brought Tucker up along with him, who was still struggling against the vines. Danny and Sam were soon up in the air besides Tucker, but they were standing on a large leaf, hand in hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Tucker exclaimed. He was so confused and his mind refused to stop spinning. One second he was seeing his friends finally make out, the next they were being attacked. "Danny, Go Ghost and help me!"

"Why would I harm the father to my princess?" Danny asked in a monotone voice. He smiled at Sam, who returned it. Tucker could only stare at the two with his mouth wide open. Undergrowth continued to diabolically laugh as people began coming out of their homes to see what was going on. When they found what was happening, many gasped and stood frozen in shock.

"People of Amity Park, you are now under my control! Bow down to me!" Undergrowth demanded. When no one moved, he gave out a low growl and looked to Danny. "Future son, would you be kind enough to help these poor people out?" Danny stepped forward so all could him from below.

A loud gasp was heard as Maddie Fenton, Danny's mom, pointed at her son and yelled, "Jack! He has Danny!" Jack and Maddie were shocked to hear this evil ghost refer to their boy as 'future son'. They were even more shocked when Sam came up next to him and kissed him. Sure, everyone had known the two teens had liked each other, but what truly shocked them was that Sam wasn't wearing her normal dark attire. Sam was wearing a dress made from leaves and vines.

"What makes you think we'll listen to Fenturd?" Dash yelled at the monstrous ghost before adding, "Besides, Danny Phantom will come and save us!" It was then that Undergrowth let out the most evil laugh that any of the people of Amity Park had ever heard. He chuckled even harder as Danny allowed the white rings to course up and down his body, revealing that he was the very hero they thought would save them.

"Our son is the ghost boy?!" Maddie yelled. She was completely shocked. She had not been expecting this, and she didn't expect Jazz to then yell, "Ya, and he's being controlled by Undergrowth! We need to do something!"

Before either of the Fentons could comprehend what was happening, Jazz whipped out her phone and dialed. "Valerie? We have a problem!" after ten seconds of talking, Jazz hung up and dialed yet another number, this time exclaiming, "Dani? Danny's in trouble!" Again, she said the same ten second speech before hanging up. She whipped out her Specter Deflector and then covered her body in armor. It was the same armor she'd used to help her mom and Sam defeat Kitty, Spectra, and Ember during their girl's night out.

As soon as the armor was in place, she was joined by the Red Huntress, who hovered about a foot off the ground. Team Phantom had decided to let Valerie in on Danny's secret when Danny accidentally reverted back to his human form one night during a battle. Lucky for him, he and Valerie had been alone in the park and she'd been willing to listen to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz after she confronted them about it.

A few seconds after the Red Huntress appeared by Jazz's side, Dani in her Phantom form joined the duo and hovered on the other side of Jazz. Dani had been in town because she'd been missing Danny, and he had finally convinced her that she would stay with him and his family.

The three girls glared at Undergrowth, and Dani flew into action after the trio shared a look. She headed straight towards Danny and tried to distract him. She wanted all his attention and she wasn't going to stop until she had it. Jazz did the same thing with Sam. She used her moon boots to leap up to reach the leaf Sam was standing on. Val used her suits new camouflage sequence to fly up to Tucker. She would save him and then the four teens would vanish.

"Hey cuz, wanna play?" Dani said as she loaded her hand with Ecto-energy. Normally, Dani would have done anything to not fight Danny; he was way stronger than her and she hated fighting with him. However, because Danny was being controlled by an evil ghost, she locked her other feelings away and summoned her anger to even out the power balance. Danny would always tease her that an angry girl is the most powerful thing on the planet. Dani hoped he was right.

Danny gritted his teeth as he too powered up and the two Phantoms began to spar. It was a good thing Dani had come a week earlier, because Danny had started helping and training her almost immediately after she arrived. While the two Phantoms had at it, Undergrowth helped Sam take on Jazz. Since Sam didn't actually have powers, Undergrowth had to supply her with his and that meant he had to pay attention to her. When Val saw that Undergrowth had his complete attention elsewhere, she flew straight to Tucker and applied his very own Specter Deflector around his waist. Val already had one in her suit, so she didn't have to worry about wearing one for herself.

As soon as the belt was around Tucker, Val took her camouflage off and grabbed him before Undergrowth's vines could drop him. With Tucker safe on her board Val yelled, "Got him! Let's get outta here!" As soon as Val yelled, Dani turned invisible and Jazz hopped into the air. Once in the air, Dani grabbed her, thus transferring her invisibility to cover them both. Val re-camouflaged herself, this time with Tucker, and followed the invisible pair with her heat seeking device.

Undergrowth let out a large roar and manically sent his vines everywhere. He wanted them found, but soon realized that they were long gone.

"Shall we go after them father?" Sam asked as Danny joined her side.

"No, we have much work to do. They will have to wait," Undergrowth answered. The two teens nodded before turning back to the crowd below, who instead of running for their lives had foolishly stayed to watch the battle. Undergrowth let loose his mind vines on every person in Amity, but little did he realize that Maddie had grabbed Jack and headed inside Fenton Works.

Maddie threw her husband in the Specter Speeder and floored it. She sped out of town before anyone could be the wiser and pulled out her phone to call Jazz. When the rings had ceased and Jazz answered on the other line, Maddie asked, "Jasmine, where are you? Your father and I have a lot of questions for you kids!" Jazz gave her the coordinates and she and Jack soon arrived.

"Nothing followed you?" Val asked when the Fentons arrived at the given coordinates.

"No," Maddie irritably answered as she got out of the Speeder, Jack closely behind.

"Are you sure?" Dani asked, becoming visible again.

"Yes," Maddie answered. Once Val and Dani were sure they were alone, they called to Jazz and Tucker. Once together, Maddie crossed her arms in front of her chest and tapped her foot angrily on the soil. She then exclaimed, "What the hell is going on around here? You children have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Mrs. Fenton, you need to calm down. We don't want anyone to know we're here or Danny and Sam are doomed," Tucker sternly said to Maddie. Her foot immediately stopped tapping and she held her head with one hand. This day held a ton of surprises, and she was getting a headache.

"Mom, we'll tell you and Dad everything as long as you don't interrupt or make a fuss," Jazz replied. Maddie couldn't help but see how the teens in front of her weren't freaking out at all. Instead, they were calm and proceeded with rational actions. They weren't even the slightest bit afraid of the raging woman, herself, in front of them.

"C'mon Mads, let's see what they have to say," Jack said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Once Maddie let out a sigh, Jack sat down, ready to listen. Maddie soon followed his lead and once everyone was comfy and silent Tucker said, "O.k., I might as well start from the beginning."

**I hope you enjoyed the chaos! I can promise there is much more adventure and surprises in store! Until tomorrow...**


	2. Vortex

**Can I just say that in all my writings, Tucker is always the one to make me laugh?**

**No I don't own DP so On with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Vortex**

It had been four days.

Four days since Undergrowth captured Sam and Danny. Four days since the remaining Team Phantom had vanished. Four days since the Fentons had disappeared. The town was covered in foliage and Undergrowth was preparing to expand his kingdom into the next town over.

"Daughter, how are the children?" Undergrowth asked as Sam and Danny appeared in front of him. By now, Sam had some control over Undergrowth's powers and was able to use some of the vines and plants to fly around.

"They will soon be ready for their nourishment father," Sam replied to Undergrowth. She matched the dark smile on his face, but soon Undergrowth became annoyed. Danny was shaking his head and holding his face in his hands.

Multiple times each day Danny fought against Undergrowth's mind control, and even though the fights were becoming less and less, Undergrowth's patience was wearing thin. He just wanted the ghost boy to give up the fight and realize that he'd lost. Undergrowth motioned to Sam to take care of Danny, and she complied.

"No! S-Sam?" Danny mumbled, breaking free from control for a mere few seconds before Sam placed her lips on his and he once again subdued to the mind control. Once Sam had stepped back, she smiled and held her hand out to Danny, who took it. She then turned to Undergrowth while Danny said, "Sorry Sir. What shall we do now?"

Unbeknownst to them, Val and Maddie had witnessed the whole thing. They had been observing Danny and Sam for the past hour, trying to find out how Undergrowth was able to control them since Sam didn't have a mind vine attached to her neck. When they saw how Danny was being controlled, they let out a small gasp before retreating back to their hide out. Once safely hidden in the confines of their underground camp, Val reported, "We know how Danny is being controlled, and Maddie has a theory about Sam."

"How?" Tucker asked. The rest of the team had been patiently waiting for Val and Maddie to return. They'd been trying to create a battle strategy, but couldn't think of anything. They needed to know how Undergrowth was controlling their friends before they could plan how to save them.

"Sam controls Danny through her saliva. When Danny fights the control, Undergrowth has Sam kiss him and Danny automatically loses the battle. As for Sam, I'm assuming he has some sort of seed or plant attached to her somewhere that is highly evolved, so it doesn't need to be attached to Undergrowth for him to be able to control her. It's quite genius actually," Maddie explained.

"How is he a genius?" Jazz asked, only slightly peeved her mom was admiring an evil ghost who'd taken her baby brother and Sam hostage.

"There's no way to freeze saliva successfully. You told me that last time Danny fought Undergrowth, he froze his roots and was able to win that way, which was also how Danny didn't become controlled by him. Undergrowth has eliminated that risk. If we have any hopes of saving Danny, we must first save Sam," Maddie replied.

"And now that Sam has both Undergrowth and Danny protecting her, she's virtually untouchable," Dani said, joining the conversation. It had been known in the group that Danny, no matter what the circumstances were, would always protect Sam. Even when Control Freak had him brain washed, Danny had always managed to save Sam from getting hurt.

"So, what are we going to do?" Val asked. "Undergrowth is about to expand his kingdom, so we need to move fast if we hope to defeat him before he becomes too powerful."

"We need to use Danny's weakness against him," Jack said. The last few days, Jack had really grown into the adult he was supposed to be. Maddie had been very proud that Jack had manned up when he realized their child was in trouble.

"What's that exactly?" Dani asked.

"His emotions. Danny is very loyal to his friends and family. So we will use you and Sam against him," Maddie said.

"Why me?!" Dani exclaimed. Sure, she and Danny were cousins and were pretty close, but she didn't understand how she might be closer to Danny than his sister, Jazz, was.

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about your connection to Danny. You came from his DNA, yes?" Maddie asked the young halfa.

"Ya; I'm his clone. So?" Dani replied, confused as ever at the woman in front of her.

Maddie swallowed. This thought had come to her late last night when she'd been lying on her cot thinking about Danny. She thought a lot about her parental instincts and signs she'd overlooked in the past. When she thought about what a parent was suppose to do, she couldn't help but draw parallels between how Danny treated and protected Dani, from what had been described to her.

Slowly, Maddie had come to the realization that Dani had been made from her son's DNA, inadvertently making her little boy a father, scientifically speaking. When Maddie said what she'd been thinking and explained it to the group, the reaction was immediate.

"Holy shit!" was all the teens could say while Jack's mouth gaped open and Dani continued to float in place.

"Language!" Maddie sternly yelled. Sure, this was a lot to take in, but Maddie wasn't willing to listen to profanity when normally she wouldn't hear anything about it. She needed something normal to anchor her down, and keeping their mouth's in line would have to do.

Suddenly, Dani scream, "I'm going to kill Undergrowth for taking my daddy away from me!" Dani's aura began to fiercely glow white, and if it hadn't have been for Jazz, who knows what kind of destruction could have ensued for the camp.

"Dani calm down. We will rescue them and Undergrowth will pay for this, but if we hope to accomplish anything, we need to advance logically," Jazz said as she wrapped Dani into her arms. The young halfa began to cry, and the group stayed silent until the atmosphere was once again calmed.

"I've got a plan," Tucker said once Dani stopped crying. The team assembled around him, ears ready to listen.

"All right, everyone understand?" Tucker asked as he finished going over the details of their attack plan. It had taken him two hours to explain everything.

"Remember, words are just as effective when it comes to Danny as actions," Jazz said when everyone nodded their heads in understanding. Psychology was what Jazz did best, and she knew that if Danny heard Dani call him 'Daddy' he would freeze. She wasn't sure if he would come back and break free, but she knew that it would be effective none the less.

The team headed out of the underground hut. Tucker joined Val on her hover board and soon became camouflaged. Dani held on to Jazz, who used her moon boots on her armor to fly, and transferred her invisibility to cover them both. Jack and Maddie went to the Specter Speeder and activated their newly improved camouflage as well.

The team began to fly towards town ready to put their plan into action, when suddenly a large gust of wind came from seemingly nowhere. Through the Fenton Phones, Tucker ordered everyone to pull over and meet behind the billboard for Amity Park. Soon, the team was hiding behind the billboard, visible, and were watching clouds quickly roll in from all directions. At first they were sure this was Undergrowth's doing, but they soon saw that that wasn't true.

Back in Amity Park, Undergrowth summoned Sam and Danny to stand by his side. He ordered Danny to prepare for battle as he waited for the threat to materialize. The scowl he had on his face soon turned into an evil smirk as he saw his guest descend from the sky.

"Vortex! To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?" Undergrowth asked as Vortex came to him.

"I had to see if the rumors were true. Is Phantom completely under your control?" Vortex asked. He'd been one of the many ghosts who'd heard about Undergrowth's take over and had wanted to see for himself how he'd managed to gain his victory.

"Yes. Future son, please come here," Undergrowth ordered. Soon, Danny floated over to join Undergrowth. He stood at attention as Sam slowly joined behind him. She had direct orders from Undergrowth to never be too far from Danny incase she was needed to keep him under control.

"Future son?" Vortex asked, slightly confused at the possible term of endearment.

"Yes. He is my army's leader and my daughter's prince. Therefore, he is my future son," Undergrowth started.

"Daughter?"

"Yes. It seems this girl is the key to Phantom. She is also a wonderful care taker when it comes to the children." Now Sam came to float next to Danny. She slid her hand into Danny's and respectively bowed her head at Vortex.

"How exactly is she the key that keeps Phantom at bay?"

"I use her saliva to keep him under my control. I would use a mind vine, but the boy would simply freeze it off. So, using one of my more evolved mind flowers, I took the girl under my control and used their feelings to ensure their defeat."

"So, you mean to tell me that by having the girl kiss the boy, the boy submits to your power because she is under your control?"

"Preciously. I'm sure if you stick around for a few more minutes, you will see for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"The boy refuses to give up. He continues to fight against my control. So each time he fights it off, I have my daughter bring him back to us. This will occur many times throughout the day, but luckily the amount of times is becoming fewer and fewer," Undergrowth explained. Right as he finished his explanation, Danny began to fight.

Vortex became a little worried. He knew just how powerful the ghost boy was, and he didn't want to be sucked into that god forsaken thermos today. All the ghosts knew that whenever the girl was put in danger, his power and rage would mix together and the ghost responsible would feel great pain.

Undergrowth merely grinned. When Danny had regained some control, he gave the silent order to Sam, who once again kissed Danny and returned him to Undergrowth's control.

Vortex looked very impressed as he asked, "Very nice. So, how do you control the girl again?"

"Daughter, turn around please," Undergrowth ordered Sam. She did as she was told and Undergrowth lifted her hair to reveal the petals that were attached to her neck saying, "This is how I control her. Do you see the middle of the petals? Whichever ghost fuels this middle part with their own power is the one who controls the one wearing it. The only way for the wearer to break free would be if an extremely weak or pure ghost were to control them, allowing the wearer to overpower the one in control."

"So basically, as long as the Box Ghost doesn't touch it, they will remain prisoners to their controller?"

"Exactly," Undergrowth said. He was quite proud of his new creation. He planned on making many more in case something were to happen to the original, but he decided he would worry about that after he'd taken over the human world.

"I see. Well, I must be going but I'm sure I will return in the near future," Vortex said as he ascended up into the clouds. A plan had begun to form in his mind, but in order to properly execute it he needed to wait for the proper time.

Behind the billboard, Tucker had tapped into the remaining technology near where the conversation between Vortex and Undergrowth had just taken place. They hadn't heard it all, but they'd heard enough.

"O.k., change of plans: we'll capture Sam instead of Danny and then bring her to the Box Ghost. We'll trick him into controlling her, she'll break free, and we'll come back and save the day. If we're lucky, Danny will continue to fight and without Sam there, he'll be able to escape from Undergrowth's control," Tucker said as he powered down his PDA and slipped it back into his backpack.

"Got'cha. Dani, you ready?" Jazz asked as the group agreed to the new plan. She was answered with a wink as Dani faded from visibility. Jazz hopped into the Specter Speeder and waited with the others for their cue.

Dani flew into downtown Amity before letting go of her visibility. She tried to look weak. "Danny…" she moaned as she slowly flew through town. Within seconds, Undergrowth had spotted Dani and had ordered for Danny to go retrieve her.

Danny, followed by Sam, flew to Dani. They soon appeared in front of the young and weak looking halfa, eyes narrowed. Dani had to hold back her smirk as she looked up at the couple. She and Tucker had been preparing a plan to get them together because it was driving them both crazy at how clueless they each were when it came to their feelings for each other. Although this wasn't exactly how they would have planned it, she couldn't help but think of the irony in the situation.

Dani inhaled a deep breath before screaming, "Daaaaaaddyyyy! Help me!" Dani broke down into fake tears and launched herself at Danny, forcing him to hug her back. Both Sam and Danny were taken aback. During this slight hesitation, the rest of Team Phantom appeared and began to attack the vines surrounding Sam.

Undergrowth had been watching, and he too had been shocked. None of the ghosts had known that the ghost boy had a child. No one would have even guessed since he was still a child himself. As soon as the rest of the team had appeared and began attacking, Undergrowth snapped out of his shock and growled.

"Children, attack!" Undergrowth ordered. "Daughter, do something!"

Sam tried to get to Danny, seeing that he was now fighting Undergrowth's control, but she was having a bit of trouble. She sent vine after vine to try and reach Danny and deflect the others, but she was going too slow. Finally, one of her vines reached to where Danny was, but it grabbed the wrong Phantom.

Dani screamed before attacking the vine. Once she broke free, she aimed her Ecto-ray at Sam and fired. Sam let lose an ear piercing scream as she flew into the wall behind her. That had been enough for Danny to finally break free and fly into action. The only problem was Danny was flying straight to Sam. He had no idea what was going on. The team tried to yell to him and warn him about the situation, but all he could hear was Sam screaming and he screaming her name.

After what felt like hours to Danny, he arrived at where Sam had fallen against the wall. Her eyes were closed and she was still. He went to help her up, but as soon as he had her in his arms, Sam opened her eyes and attacked his lips with hers. Danny was caught by surprise and dropped Sam. He dropped to his knees, trying to fight off the mind control and the thoughts that emerged in his head. Sam quickly recovered and crawled up to him, ready to kiss again.

Undergrowth was laughing as he managed to hold back the rest of the team. "Foolish flesh dwellers! No one can defeat me!" Team Phantom continued to fight against his vines, but they soon realized that they were fighting a losing battle. Danny and Sam were still making out and Dani's mouth had been covered by a flower so she couldn't scream to Danny again. They needed a miracle.

Its funny how during trying times, someone somewhere always hears the desperate cries.

As soon as that thought crossed the minds of Team Phantom, a shot of lightning struck. It struck Sam on the back of her neck, but she wasn't hurt. Instead, Undergrowth let loose a terrible scream. The lightning vanished and in its place a snowflake fell. This one snowflake was followed by another and another until it was a full out blizzard. Undergrowth continued to shriek and yelp in pain as he began to shrink in size. His vines were freezing over, no doubt the same way his roots were.

Soon Undergrowth was nothing but a weed, and Tucker took this as his opportunity to suck him into the Fenton thermos. Danny and Sam had stopped kissing and were now resting their foreheads against each other's.

Just as Tucker was about to claim victory, Vortex descended from the sky. During the battle, Vortex had summoned his clouds again and had conjured up a blizzard. He had been the one to shoot lightning at Sam, and his aim had been perfect. He'd zapped Undergrowth's power out from the petals and had replaced it with his own.

"Rise minions!" Vortex shouted. Before Team Phantom could comprehend what was happening, Sam and Danny opened their eyes and rose. Sam's eyes were no longer green, but they weren't purple either. Now, they were an electric yellow.

Sam's outfit had also changed. Instead of being covered in vines and leaves, she wore a long grey dress that resembled the clouds overhead. Where a thorn covered tiara once sat atop her head was now a wave of dancing lightning.

The same could be said for Danny's crown. His hazmat suit had never actually changed, so he still looked like the Danny that everyone knew, but now his eyes were red and not just green orbs of energy.

"What the hell! You've got to be kidding me! That's cheating!" Tucker whined as Vortex began to laugh. Team Phantom had just begun to understand that Sam and Danny weren't completely free when Tucker had his outburst.

"I don't care. I'm evil. Now that I have control of the key, the ghost boy is under my control! The world shall be mine!" Vortex announced. He continued to laugh as the people of Amity Park came to. Many held their heads, but many more were screaming at the sight before them.

"Like, what the hell is happening?" Paulina whined. A group of Casper High students had assembled near Team Phantom and were horrified at the sight of an evil Danny Phantom in their presence.

"We defeated Undergrowth, the first ghost to take over Amity Park, but now we have a new problem," Jazz explained to the panicking teens.

"I am Vortex and I now have control over the ghost child. If you know what's best for you slaves, I would run and hide. I feel a blizzard coming on!" Vortex screamed at the people below as the snow intensified.

The people of Amity actually listened as they scrambled to the safety of their homes. Vortex ordered Danny to attack, and attack he did. It didn't help that Sam could now use part of the weather to help Danny in his pursuit. Soon Team Phantom was thrown from the surrounding area and Tucker ordered an evacuation. It would not be good if anyone were to get hurt or captured.

**Ah, so close yet so far! Next update within 24 hours(:**


	3. Walker

**What can I say? When I get an idea in my head, I just gotta let it write itself out...**

**I can't say I own DP (because I don't own it) but I can say On with the story!**

**Chapter 3: Walker**

_"People of Amity Park: it is now a known fact that Danny Fenton is indeed Danny Phantom. It is also known that he, along with Samantha Manson, had been captured by the evil ghost Undergrowth, who was then defeated by the more evil ghost Vortex. We are in our second day of conscious capture, and the weather continues to freeze over. It seems that unless the ghost boy is able to break free from his capture, we are doomed."_

No one could listen any longer to the nasal voice of the news lady, so Tucker turned the TV off. Team Phantom was hiding inside Sam's mansion. It had been the closest building to them when Vortex had summoned his blizzard and the Team jumped at the chance to escape the cold. Besides, the whole North side of Sam's mansion faced the kingdom Vortex had assembled for himself up in the clouds. The team would be able to see where Vortex, Danny, and Sam were at any time as long as they remained in the castle. There were also enough bedrooms and food for everyone to live comfortably.

"We need another plan! I'm not one to sit on the sidelines! That's one of the reasons I became the Red Huntress!" Val yelled. The group had been cooped up—or as cooped as is possible when inside the gigantic mansion that is Sam's house—for two days, but already they were growing restless. After all, they'd been so close to victory and then Vortex had swiped in and stolen Danny and Sam from them.

"No shit Sherlock!" Tucker yelled back at Val. He'd been listening to her complain for the past hour and he'd finally had enough of it.

"Guys, don't start fighting! That won't help Danny or Sam!" Jazz bitterly yelled, joining the argument.

"And watch your mouths!" Maddie and Jack yelled at the teens, who rolled their eyes in response. The group began to argue, picking on one another over and over until Dani screamed, "QUIET!"

Dani had tears in the corner of her eyes. She had just gained the knowledge of Danny being her dad, which meant that these people in front of her were her family. Dani didn't want her family fighting, especially since Jazz had a point: it wasn't going to help them get Danny or Sam back.

Dani took a deep breath as everyone in the room turned to look at her. When she'd calmed herself down, she said, "We are all getting on each other's nerves, and we are all right and wrong. We need to pull it together for Danny and Sam, and if they were here they'd be disappointed with us.

"Let's all just take a deep breath and think about our goal: capture Sam. It sounds weird, but it's what needs to be done. So, we need to think about how we're going to do this. Once we have that part of the plan figured out, we can discuss how we will get to the Box Ghost. Does anyone have any ideas or anything that needs to be said?"

The tension in the room was so thick that Dani could have cut it with her nails. As soon as she'd finished speaking though, the angry looks that had once been on everyone's faces were replaced with saddened looks, which were also quickly replaced by looks of determination.

"You sound a lot like Danny _and_ Sam right now," Tucker joked once the atmosphere returned to normal. Everyone snickered at his joke, but Jazz's eyes practically popped out of her head. When the group had begun to focus on the tasks at hand, Val noticed Jazz's strange face.

"Are you o.k. Jazz?" Val asked, moving to sit next to the older girl with orange hair.

It only took one look.

Tucker looked at Jazz when Val had asked how she was and he knew. He soon shared the same look that Jazz did before Val caught on, thanks to Tucker. Now Maddie had the look on her face as she thought about why the teens were acting so strange. Even Jack understood as soon as he looked at his wife. Only Dani was left in confusion and soon she couldn't take it.

"What?" she innocently asked, trying her best not to get peeved and start a fight. That would make her a hypocrite, and she didn't like hypocrites because they reminded her of Vlad, and she hated Vlad. Danny also didn't like them and the last thing Dani wanted to be was something her dad wouldn't approve of.

"You know, I told Sam this would happen one day, but I didn't know that one day would be so soon!" Tucker exclaimed, laughing at his memory.

"This is going to be extremely weird to tell them when we save 'em," Val said, joining Tucker's joyous laughter.

"I agree Tucker. I thought it would be a long time before this would happen," Maddie said as she and Jack joined the laughter with chuckles of their own.

"They're going to burn their faces off from blushing so hard when we tell them!" Jazz exclaimed, bursting into laughter too.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Dani tried again, but everyone continued to laugh. That is, until Dani said, "I will glue each and every one of you to the ceiling with ectoplasm if someone doesn't tell me what's going on right now!"

The laughter stopped immediately, and it took a minute before Tucker bravely said, "Yup, you're definitely Sam's daughter."

In Vortex's kingdom, Sam was practicing on controlling parts of the weather. Vortex was expecting an upcoming battle from a foe soon, and he wasn't willing to go down without a fight. Especially since he'd gained control of Amity Park.

Vortex had no doubt that Danny would be able to hold his own in a battle, but the girl was new to having ghost powers. Vortex also knew that if anything were to happen to his key, he would lose control over Danny. None of the ghosts knew how Danny was always able to fight and save the girl in time _all_ the time, but he always did so he had to make sure the girl could hold her own too.

She was actually a quick learner. Vortex would have Danny create targets with his ice powers and have Sam practice her aim with lightning. It had only taken a few minutes before she was repeatedly hitting the centers of each target.

The girl also didn't—or couldn't—fight against his control, so she listened to him no matter what whenever he ordered her to do something. Vortex wished he could say the same for the boy. Danny repeatedly tried to break from his control, and even though each time it seemed to take longer and longer for him to reach freedom, he continually broke it. Lucky for him, as soon as he broke free Sam would bring him back with a kiss. Vortex didn't even have to lift a finger.

"Enough minions," Vortex said. Yes, he called them minions. He believed himself to be superior to them and he refused to call either of them his children. "Go wreck havoc on this pathetic town. Come when I call." With that, he shooed the two teens away.

The couple descended from the clouds. Danny flew using his own powers, but Sam had to create a cloud to stand on top of. None the less, the two made it down to the road and instantly they began to destroy monuments, trees, and Casper High. The blizzard brutally continued, but neither Sam nor Danny could feel it. For Sam, it was one of the perks Vortex had extended to her. For Danny, it was his ice core that protected him. An hour passed before Vortex called the two back. They returned immediately and found him to be very afraid and very upset.

They weren't the only ones to see this either. Back at Sam's mansion, things had calmed down. Dani had come to terms with the fact that Sam was her mom, which meant _both_ her parents were being held against their wills to do evil, and had actually helped with the planning. The group had been finishing the final details of their plan when Jack called them over to the watch window.

"Vortex looks worried about something and has called Danny and Sam back," Jack reported when the team came over to the window. Through it, the group could see that Vortex was yelling at Danny and Sam, but they could also see that he was pacing back and forth; all tell-tale signs of stress. When he'd stopped yelling, Danny had turned to Sam and they exchanged words and a kiss. They then flew up and stood at attention, which confused the group. To them, it seemed like they were preparing for a fight, but that was impossible. The group wasn't ready to attack yet, and they still held Undergrowth in the Fenton Thermos.

Suddenly, they understood. Walker's goons ascended to meet Danny and Sam, who began to battle. Tucker ran to the TV and flipped it back on.

_"I've just gotten word that there is a battle happening in Vortex's kingdom! Phantom and Ms. Manson are fighting with Vortex against creepy ghost soldiers, but no one knows why or what the outcome will be."_

Tucker turned the volume down and returned to the group. They could do nothing but watch as Danny and Sam fought alongside Vortex. Within ten minutes, their friends were captured. Vortex was soon restrained too. They had been doing well, but there were just too many guards. Not to mention Danny wasn't on his A-game because he wasn't himself.

It was then that Walker arose to stand in front of him. "Vortex, it's against the rules to escape my prison," Walker said as he stepped closer to the weather ghost. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Vortex looked at Walker, fear evident in his eyes, but was saved when Danny began to struggle. No, he wasn't struggling against the guards. He was struggling against the control. Vortex smirked.

"How about a deal? I will give you full control of the ghost boy if you drop all charges and allow me to roam free?" Vortex offered. He could see he'd gained Walker's attention, so he quickly added, "If I were you though, I'd think fast. Soon the ghost boy will break free from the control and then we'll both be doomed."

"How will I keep him under my control?" Walker asked. He would love to have the ghost child under his possession. With his power, Walker would surely be able to keep his prisoners from escaping as well as keep the other ghost's in line. If he could not keep him under control though, the deal would be worthless to him.

"Let the girl kiss him, and he will instantly lose the battle with himself. Go on, let her kiss him now and you'll see." Walker skeptically looked at Vortex, but when he heard the ghost child moan, he decided to risk it. He motioned to his guards to let go of the girl, and Vortex motioned to Sam to bring Danny back.

Walker was amazed at what he saw. As soon as the girl's lips made contact with the boy's, he stopped struggling and fell back into the mind control. He liked what he saw so he asked, "How do I control the girl. If I'm to let you go, I need to make sure I have full control over those two."

"Simple. Just transfer some of your powers to the back of the girl's neck. There should be petals underneath her hair, and that's where you transfer your power," Vortex explained before he ordered Sam to come. She did as she was told and Walker did as was instructed. As soon as Walker's powers had been transferred, Sam underwent another costume change.

She now wore white yoga pants with a white short-sleeve tee and white tennis. Her crown of lightning was replaced with a white halo and her eyes were now red. She bowed at Walker before walking over to Danny. She kissed him yet again before stepping back. Danny's crown was also replaced with a white halo and his eyes remained red.

Walker waved his hands at the guards to let them go before turning to Vortex. "You are free to leave."

"Don't let the Box Ghost near them, and the child will forever be yours," Vortex warned before he flew off. Walker scoffed. As _if_ he would let the Box Ghost near them.

When Team Phantom watched all this from the massive window in Sam's mansion, they hadn't heard a thing. That didn't mean they hadn't understood what had just happened though.

"Ugh! That's not fair either!" Tucker whined, throwing his arms into the air. The group was now at square one yet again, and no one was happy about it.

"On the bright side, at least the weather is turning back to normal," Jazz said, trying to stay positive. She was right though. The sun had come out as soon as Vortex had flown away and the snow was melting. People were poking their heads out from behind their curtains and the news lady began to talk once again.

_"It seems that some sort of deal has been made. Vortex has left and the weather is returning back to normal here at Amity Park. O! It seems Danny Phantom is here to speak with us…"_

This caught the group's attention. Tucker turned the volume up and Dani sat directly in front of the large screen as the cameras at the news station shifted to show Danny Phantom and Sam Manson.

"I'm a messenger. Walker is now in control of this town, and if you know what's best for you, you will do as he says. As for what's left of Team Phantom, Walker orders you to turn yourselves in. If you come quietly, your sentence will be reduced from 2000 to 1000 years. You have until noon tomorrow." With that, Danny turned him and Sam intangible and flew them out via the roof.

Dani blasted the TV. She was consumed with anger and rage at what had just been ordered. She turned back to her ghost form and began blasting anything she saw.

"Dani! Stop! This is not what your parents would want!" Jazz shouted as she tried to brace herself from falling debris. At the mention of her parents, Dani stopped blasting, but she remained in ghost form. Seeing the change, Jazz continued by saying, "At least Danny and Sam have each other. They aren't being hurt. We have until noon tomorrow to make a plan. We can do this if we focus."

Dani slowly floated down and held herself as she started to cry. She transformed and let the tears and sobs consume her body. It took three seconds before Jack picked her up and held her in his arms. Soon Maddie was smoothing her black hair and then the air was filled with music.

Tucker had taken out his PDA and played a track. What made everyone freeze though was the voice; the singer. It was Sam. Her voice was beautiful and soft as she perfectly hit every note in the lullaby. No one moved, but everyone looked to Tucker.

"This is Sam singing. The guitar in the background is played by Danny. This was for a music project back in eighth grade. I had handled all the tech stuff of course, and I saved our track. There are a dozen songs and I thought it would be nice to listen to it while we figure out a way to save them," Tucker quietly explained. He handed his PDA to Dani, who gratefully took it, before heading back to the sofa and clearing the table before it. They had a lot of work to do if they needed a fully functioning plan by noon tomorrow.

Walker had made the Mayor's Office at the town's City Hall his headquarters. Danny and Sam had returned a few minutes ago to tell him the message had been sent, and he told them to stand guard outside his door. He'd also given Sam the necessary orders to keep Danny under control.

Walker was making the rules now. He was very pleased with how the day's events had played out. Soon, this day turned to night, and night turned to day once again. Danny and Sam hadn't moved from their assigned positions. Their food was brought to them and they'd taken numerous twenty minute naps to satisfy their need for sleep. The clock on the wall showed that noon was fast approaching and Walker couldn't wait. He needed the ghost child's team out of the picture. As long as they were around, Walker's control over the teens was limited and numbered. When it was ten to noon, Walker stood up and walked out to the front steps of the building. Danny and Sam stood behind him, ready for a fight.

A block away, the team put their plan into action.

One by one, the team silently and stealthily attacked small groups of guards. They exchanged a few blasts and sucked them into one of their many thermoses without exchanging witty banter or removing their camouflage. By the time the clock stroke noon, almost all of Walker's guards had been captured, and no one was the wiser.

Sure, a few of the town's people had witnessed the sneak attacks from behind their windows, but they had the brains to keep quiet about it. It was all too obvious that their lives were taking a turn for the worst now that Danny Phantom wasn't there to protect them. Even worse, he was the one destroying their lives. Luckily, everyone understood he was brain washed, so no one was holding it against him.

Walker was beginning to get impatient. None of his guards came when he called, the sun was hiding behind grey clouds, and Team Phantom had yet to turn themselves in. Just as he was about to lose it though, he heard something.

It was music. A lullaby. Walker tried to find the source, but failed. The music continued to grow louder and louder until it covered the whole town. Then, he heard what sounded like a small little girl cry for her father.

"Daaaddyyy….Daaaddyyy…"

Danny began to fight. Walker narrowed his eyes at the nothingness in front of him before turning to Sam to tell her to take care of him. When he turned around however, he was greeted with a laser blast to the face.

Walker was blown back, but he quickly recovered. He searched for his guards but soon found that there were none. He also saw that Sam couldn't reach Danny because a small Ecto-shield was surrounding him.

Walker didn't like this. He had been caught off guard and was losing control of the situation. He tried to fight back, but he couldn't see his attackers. Walker was being brutally beaten and his attackers showed no mercy until he was on his hands and knees.

Mercy came as a blue swirling light.

Dani floated above Walker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. The plan had been executed perfectly. Sam was tied up with ectoplasmic ropes and Danny was slowly coming to. The townspeople were coming out of their houses to cheer for the team. After a few minutes, Danny had completely broken from the trance. Dani squealed in delight as she lowered the shield and hugged Danny. The crowd cheered even more erratically when Tucker took a step forward and called everyone to attention.

"Citizens of Amity Park: it is my pleasure to announce that we have succeeded in rescuing Danny Fenton/Phantom and defeating Walker," Tucker announced. The crowd wildly clapped and whooped again until some brave soul yelled, "What about the girl?"

"Do not worry. We have a plan. If all goes right, everything should be back to normal by dinner time tonight!" Again the crowd cheered, and this time Tucker let them. He turned to walk to Sam and grabbed her shoulders. Jazz grabbed her feet and they walked through the crowd to Fenton Works. Maddie, Jack, and Val helped a very dazed Danny and a very happy Dani follow suit.

Once in Fenton Works, the group reorganized in the living room. Sam was put in a chair and Danny was placed on the sofa opposite Sam. No one was talking, and Dani couldn't sit still. Everyone sat around Danny except Sam and Val. Val stood next to Sam to make sure she didn't try anything.

"What's going on? Why is Sam tied up? Why was the town cheering? Why do my lips hurt?" Danny asked when his head began to hurt from the lack of talking.

The group laughed at his last question before Jazz said, "That's a lot of questions. Short answers are you were being controlled by evil ghosts, but we rescued you. Sam is tied up because she's still brain washed. The town was cheering for your return. O, and everyone knows your secret…" but before Danny could respond to any of this, Val finished where Jazz trailed off by saying, "And your lips hurt because for the past week Sam's been kissing you every 10 minutes."

Danny was speechless. That was a lot of information to take in, but the last bit had totally caught him off guard. His face began to flush and the group continued to laugh. After a few minutes Danny asked, "So, how are we going to bring her back?"

"You'll never believe it Daddy, but we need to trick the Box Ghost into controlling her so she can break free," Dani said with a giggle until she realized too late that she'd slipped up.

"Daddy?" Danny asked, eyebrows raising high.

"Whoops," Dani said as she jumped down from Danny's lap and timidly stepped over to Jazz. "Ya, about that…" but Dani was cut-off when Danny jumped up and engulfed her into an enormous hug.

Everyone was caught off guard but quickly the room was filled with 'awes' as Dani cried tears of joy and returned her father's hug. Maddie couldn't help but cry a bit herself. Her son was doing exactly what she would have done had it been her and him. He was smoothing Dani's hair and kissing her forehead repeatedly, and all with a smile.

Once the embrace was over, Tucker saw it fit to yell, "And Sam's her mom!" Tucker was holding his PDA up and taking a video of Danny's reaction. He was very pleased at the sight he caught on film.

First, Danny froze in shock. Then he blushed. Next his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Finally he fainted. And it all happened in less than ten seconds. Tucker was laughing so hard that it was hard for everyone else to not join in. Even Dani found it amusing. After a few minutes of laughing, Maddie stood up and cleared her throat.

"We should get you guys ready to head into the Ghost Zone if we ever hope to bring Sam back," Maddie said. She motioned for Jack to grab Danny before telling Tucker and Jazz to grab Sam. She led everyone down to the lab where they prepared the Specter Speeder for the trip.

Dani, Val, Tucker, and Danny would take Sam into the zone and trick the Box Ghost into helping while Maddie, Jack, and Jazz stayed behind to monitor their progress. Jazz went upstairs to prepare meals for the trip as Dani went human to conserve some energy. Danny was still passed out, but Val wasted no time stuffing him into the Specter Speeder.

Next in went Sam, but she didn't get a seat up front. Tucker would be driving, Val would be navigating, and Danny would be kept as far away from Sam as possible until they were able to tell him what to watch out for (Sam's kisses). Dani would ride in the back with Sam, making sure her Ecto-restraints stayed strong.

Too bad for them this all happened in the lab where a certain spy bug caught everything on video.

**Can I just say that this chapter totally changed everything I'd had planned for this story? So here's your warning: I have no idea what I'm going to do next, so watch out! **


	4. Vlad

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I got a little distracted (note my username 'crazyreader') And on top of that, this is a shorter chapter, so I understand if you'd wish to kill me. But remember: if you kill me now you'll never know how the story will end!**

**So with that in mind, On with the story! (I don't own DP)**

**Chapter 4: Vlad**

Vlad Masters wasn't a fool. And no matter how many times Daniel called him a 'fruit loop,' he knew he wasn't that either.

When Undergrowth had first materialized to brain wash Sam, Vlad knew. He'd left his city, telling the citizens it was official Mayor business, so as to avoid the attack and begin to formulate a plan of his own. One where he would finally have what he's always wanted: the perfect son.

To Vlad, Daniel would fit the bill perfectly. His ghost form was very powerful and his human form would allow him to walk amongst the living. He might even be his key to getting his true love: Daniel's mother.

Vlad had escaped to one of his many mansions on the outskirts of Amity. He'd been planning and watching everything that had taken place from Undergrowth's control to Walker's defeat. He now sat and watched on his screen as Team Phantom began preparing to launch into the Ghost Zone.

He had to set his plan in motion before they entered the zone or he'd have to abandon it. Vlad stood, hovering an inch above the ground, and flipped a switch on his desk. As soon as the flip was switched, Fenton Works went into complete havoc. He'd turned their electricity off at the same time he activated the locks on all things in the lab. Being Mayor of a small town such as Amity gave Vlad lots of free time, and he'd used it wisely. With a flip of a switch he could control all of Fenton Works.

His screen went black for a minute before the back-up generators kicked in. Once he was satisfied the group was locked in their lab, Vlad phased through the wall behind him and set out to bring home his son.

Back at Fenton Works, all had been going well. Danny had regained consciousness and was updated on the situation. Although it seemed the deep crimson blush on his cheeks might become a permanent feature, he didn't faint again. That was a good sign. Although, who could really blame him for blushing? Every minute or so Sam would call to him like a siren did to ships. She was unrelenting. She promised him a happy life, she faked tears to try and guilt him to obeying, she even brought up Dani and tried to use her to her advantage.

"Don't bring our daughter into this," Danny coolly said when Sam brought up Dani's name. Danny could handle everything else, but even though it was Sam, he knew his anger and protectiveness over Dani would get the best of him. He didn't want that to happen.

"She's our daughter. How is she not a part of this? Good parents are those who show love and care for their children. They do that through showing love to one another. Danny, come to me…" Sam begged.

Tucker silently snickered. Yes, this was gross and weird, but it was still funny. For years he'd tried to convince Sam to tell Danny about her feelings, and now she couldn't do anything but. So instead of getting annoyed, he allowed himself to laugh.

"This is kind of gross, I'm not gunna lie Daddy," Dani said as she loaded the food from Jazz into the back of the Speeder. She liked the fact that her parents loved each other, but they were still her parents and she couldn't help but feel the same way other kids felt when their parents were all lovey-dovey in front of them: slightly disgusted.

"Sorry Dani," Danny said with a chuckle. "But there's not much I can do about it."

"We could put ectoplasm over her mouth," Dani replied. She was already tied up in it so why not cover her mouth too?

"Because when she comes to, she'll kill me—or finish killing me. That's not something I want to look forward to," Danny said with a small shiver. He'd accidentally covered Sam's mouth with ectoplasm before, and his shins had paid dearly for it.

"Alright kids! I think we're ready for launch!" Maddie happily exclaimed. Just as she announced this though, the lights shut off. The room went completely dark until a minute later when the back-up generators kicked in. When they did, they saw that the lab was in lockdown.

Jazz was trying to open the door to get back to the kitchen but soon found it to be locked and bolted shut. The Fenton Portal had three latches all clicked into place. The Fenton Ghost Shield was now sparking.

"This is not good," Danny said. He readied his hands with Ecto-energy and Dani followed suit, now in her ghost form like him. They stood (well, Dani floated) back to back and slowly took in the room around them. They were trying to detect the threat. Both halfa's let out a blue wisp and they knew that Team Phantom was no longer alone.

Vlad had silently slipped through the ceiling. He knew the young halfa's had sensed he was here, but he wasn't worried. He was enacting phase two of his plan. Vlad invisibly flew to the Specter Speeder and floated behind Sam. He lifted her hair away from the petals and transferred his energy to it. It took five seconds before Sam's once white outfit was a black long-sleeved dress. It had sharp edges and stopped right above the knee. She wore black flats, and her white halo dissolved into a black one. When she opened her mouth you could see her fangs.

"Be a dear and get Phantom back for us, hm?" Vlad whispered in her ear. He removed the restraints with a wave of his hand and watched as Sam went intangible and floated out the Speeder. As soon as she was outside the vehicle, Dani spotted her.

"Ah! Guys, we have a problem!" Dani screeched as she pointed in Sam's direction. Sam smirked as she hovered above the floor. Danny looked over his shoulder to see what Dani was pointing at and his eyes met hers. Sam's were a vibrant and radiant blue, much like his when he was Fenton, and he was taken aback from it. He missed her beautiful violet eyes. Sam tilted her head to the right before reaching her hand out, as if silently asking Danny to join her.

As soon as Dani had pointed to Sam, Maddie and Jack jumped into action. They took their Fenton Ghost Nets out from one of their many pockets and flung them at Sam. Their aim was perfect and Sam was thrown into the wall.

However, what they had not been expecting was for her to chuckle and phase through them. Again she hovered in the air and raised her hand to Danny. She slowly began to approach him when he made a shield around himself and Dani. He knew he couldn't hurt Sam, heck he couldn't even move, so he had to focus on protecting Dani. The shield would also stop her from getting to him.

"We don't want to hurt you Sam!" Tucker yelled as he, Val, and Jazz scrambled to get in front of the shield with whatever weapons they had on them. Sam narrowed her eyes at the trio before flicking her wrist, sending them all sailing towards the wall she'd just been whacked against. She glued the dazed teens to it with pink ectoplasm before turning to the Fentons. Another flick and Maddie and Jack found themselves in the same predicament as Tucker, Val, and Jazz only on the opposite wall.

Now, it was just the Phantom's and Sam.

"Mommy, please stop! I don't want to hurt you!" Dani pleaded with Sam. If the word 'Daddy' brought Danny back to her, then maybe 'Mommy' would bring Sam back too.

No such luck. Sam merely laughed at her as she smoothly said, "Danielle, we don't need to hurt each other." She continued to move closer to the shield as she spoke. "I don't want to hurt my baby either, but The Master has ordered me to bring your Daddy back to us. Perhaps if you helped, we could bring you with us? We could be a real family..."

Now Sam was directly in front of the shield. She put her hand to it, ignoring the shock that radiated from her touch as she tried coaxing the Phantoms. Vlad was now invisibly standing in front of the portal, a few feet back from Sam, and was delightfully watching every second of what was going on before him. The girl was quite good when it came to controlling Vlad's powers. Although he didn't like the idea of Dani coming with, he knew that if she did it'd be harder for Danny to break away. He almost laughed when he saw the empty look on Danny's face and the tears fall from Dani's. It was almost too easy.

"Sam, listen to me: you need to fight. I don't know who this 'Master' is, but you can fight him. _You_ can come back to _us_," Danny urged to Sam. He could feel his shield weakening as his heart began a battle with his mind. He wanted so badly to be able to hold Sam in his arms and be with her. And the thought of him, her, and Dani together as a family made him very happy, but his mind was telling him this wasn't right, and he knew it. Sam wasn't herself right now and his heart was being selfish.

Dani began to whimper. She had been thinking alongside the same thoughts Danny was having and she was having a hard picking a side. It didn't help that Sam was trying to comfort her either, telling Dani that she loved her and she was there for her.

Just as Danny thought Dani was about to crack, her head bolted up and she screamed. She put her arms out in front of her and blasted through the shield, hitting Sam and forcing her back. Sam smashed right into Vlad, who hadn't seen this coming. He'd let go of his invisibility because he'd truly thought the child would give in, but that had been wrong.

"Plasmius!" Danny shouted. The room around him was filled with gasps and Dani's aura brightened with rage.

"Hello Daniel," Vlad said as he got up from the ground. "She has your temper I see."

"Don't even think about my daughter, let alone speak about her," Danny spat at Vlad. Danny was visibly shaking. His heart had won and was now battling itself over Sam and Dani. He loved Sam with all his heart, he knew and accepted that now, but Dani was his daughter.

"How nice of you to talk about your clone in such a loving way," Vlad continued. He needed to keep all attention on him. He'd silently given Sam orders to stay by his side as he invisibly cloned himself. His clone was moving closer to the Phantom's, but still needed a bit of time before he was in position.

Danny growled at Vlad's comment. Dani was so much more than a clone. First off, she was a girl. Not a boy like him. Second, she had her own thoughts and she was her own person. Lastly, even though she was a clone, she was both his and Sam's clone, making her twice as valuable in his eyes. He hated the way Vlad talked about her and he wasn't the type to stand by and listen.

Unfortunately for him, Vlad wasn't the type to just stand by and talk.

Out of nowhere a pink beam hit Dani, forcing her to crash into the wall on their right. Cuffs surrounded her arms as she hung limply from the wall. Danny was too slow to react as he whirled around to face Vlad's duplicate, who did the same to him as he'd done to Dani, only Danny was forced backwards to hang from a wall all to his own.

No one had seen it coming and shouts were abundant in the air until Vlad covered their mouths with ectoplasm. He reabsorbed his clone and flew to Danny, laughing diabolically throughout all of it.

When he'd reached the spot where Danny was hanging, Vlad stepped aside to reveal Sam. She looked up into Danny's eyes and smiled. She took his chin in her hands and kissed him as passionately as was possible in this situation.

Danny tried to keep his mouth shut but Sam's tongue was persistent, so when it began to taunt Danny's, he bit down on her tongue. She yelped before glaring at him. Danny was having a hard time fighting for control of his mind. His white halo had long since vanished, but a black one could be seen flickering in and out of visibility. Again Sam approached him, and this time Danny was too weak.

His body soon fell limp as his lips began to move with Sam's. He was overcome by the feeling of wanting to taste her and she eagerly returned the same feeling. When Sam stepped back, Danny's head bowed. The room was silent as they watched, waiting to see if Danny had succumbed. They were sadly disappointed as they saw a black halo flicker to visibility and stay floating above his snow white hair.

Vlad waved his hand and the restraints around Danny's wrists were gone. Slowly Danny raised his head before standing straight up. He opened his eyes and they glowed a deadly red.

"Let us go now son; Samantha," Vlad said with a chilling smile. The two nodded their heads and followed Vlad as he phased through the ceiling and out into the cold evening air.

**So ya, I hoped you liked it! It seems my story is coming to an end and to make it up to you guys about not posting yesterday, I'm going to write the next chapter non-stop until it's completed so hopefully I can post it! Only, I promise I won't rush through it and make it horrible. That would not be fair to any of us(:**


	5. Team Phantom

**Yep, here's the second chapter that I promised. I know it's kind of short too, but I felt I was able to say all that needed to be said. **

**I don't own DP. On with the story!**

**Chapter 5: Team Phantom**

Three days had passed since Vlad had won.

The team was depressed. Dani could hardly float, Jack didn't eat his fudge, and Tucker lost interest in his PDA. Maddie was constantly moving, Val was constantly mad, and Jazz could only do so much to keep everyone from killing each other.

On top of that, the teens couldn't come to an understanding about if they should or shouldn't tell the Fentons about Vlad. If they did, the chances that they would be able to save Danny and Sam slightly increased, but that might make life worse for the rest of Amity.

The team had lost almost all hope. There was only a sliver left, and that might not even exist. Dani had thought for sure a day ago that she'd felt someone rub her back when she cried herself to sleep, but she wasn't able to verify if her Ghost Sense had gone off or not 'cause she'd been so out of it.

It didn't help the team none either that they had to tell the citizens of Amity that something had gone wrong and they were back to where they started, practically. The only reason the town wasn't locked in their homes and scared for their lives was because no immediate threat over Amity existed. The mayor had returned and told them that the ghost who'd taken Danny and Sam didn't want to harm the town, so the people tried to go about their lives as if it were just another normal day.

School resumed, but Tucker, Jazz, and Val had been excused until further notice. No one wanted to admit it, but they knew that their safety couldn't be guaranteed until Phantom returned. So they allowed the team to skip this quarter in hopes that they'd be able to bring their savior back.

Sam's parents hadn't returned from their business trip, but they'd been told what was going on. They were insanely upset, her mother was suing people left and right, but they understood that they couldn't really do anything about it so they stayed away.

It wasn't until Dani dared to replay her parent's mixed tape that she smiled for the first time in days. Then, she smiled even deeper when a single thought popped into her mind. She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she was dancing. She was twirling and leaping in the middle of the living room as she listened to her mother's voice, and that only intensified her smile.

The rest of the group, who'd been sulking in their seats, couldn't help but stare at Dani. What had brought this on? How was she smiling? Didn't she know the odds against them? And as if reading their minds Dani happily said, "They love each other."

The group was confused. What did love have anything to do with their current situation? Val started to point this out, but Dani cut her off and said, "Danny is a hero. He's loyal. As long as he's with Sam there is hope because love concurs all."

"O, honey. That's only in fairy tales," Maddie slowly said. She didn't want the girl to raise her hopes only to have them get smashed back into the ground.

"Besides, it's that love that's keeping them prisoner," Tucker sadly added.

"No, it's the kiss that keeps them prisoners. It's the love that keeps Danny fighting. Whether or not we can see it, it keeps Sam fighting too," Dani confidently said.

"How do you know?" Jazz asked, joining the circle that was evolving around the dancing halfa. Her voice seemed distant and it was quiet, but still she asked, "How do you know Sam is able to fight?"

"I saw it. When she was talking to me during that last fight, I could see the war behind her eyes. She was fighting, even if it might have been hopeless," Dani said. The music had stopped and changed songs, but her dancing never ceased to pause. She was now dancing with an imaginary partner in the air. Or so they thought.

What happened next was over in the blink of an eye.

For a second, the group could have sworn they saw Danny, dancing with Dani, but with one twirl he was gone. Only Dani seemed unfazed by this, except her smile widened. The group had frozen, and their mouths gaped even more when Dani said, "Its o.k. Daddy. I just want to dance."

Again Danny appeared with Dani in his arms. He had a small smile on his face as he continued to dance with his daughter. For one precious minute, the room was overcome in a sense of relief and peace. Then the music stopped.

"I've missed you Danielle," Danny said. His voice sounded hoarse and bags were visible under his eyes. The black halo still floated above his head but his smile never wavered.

"Me too Daddy. How's Mommy?" Dani asked as she clung to Danny. She knew this would probably be the last question she'd be able to ask until the group snapped out of its shock and bombarded them with questions of their own.

"She's fighting. That's why I'm still there. She needs me, and I promised a long time ago that I would always save her," Danny said, ruffling Dani's hair beneath her red beanie.

"WHOA! Freeze, rewind, play!" Tucker shouted. He didn't believe his eyes and his mind was spinning. "How'd you escape?"

"I didn't. I'm a duplicate," Danny stated. "Plasmius has been teaching me a lot, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do. Every day I grow stronger and his control weakens on me."

"Does he know you're here?" Jazz asked. She wasn't willing to believe her eyes either so she told herself this could be a trap. Vlad could have sent him here to capture one of them or begin a reign of fear and havoc.

"No. I don't have much time. I'll automatically be called back when Sam kisses me again, so I can't have more than a few minutes left. I came to tell you that there's another way to save us," Danny announced.

"How?" Val shouted, eyes wide.

Danny opened his mouth to speak again, but he began to fade from sight. He could only muster one word from his lips as he raised his hand and disappeared from sight.

_"Danielle…"_ was all he'd said before he was gone. The group was shocked and fell silent. It had all happened so quickly and no one knew what to believe until Maddie suddenly slapped her hand against her forehead and shouted, "Of course!"

The sudden movement had caused everyone else in the room to jump before they turned to stare at her, faces anxiously waiting for an explanation. After Maddie rubbed her temples she said, "Dani is part ghost. She can replace Plasmuis' power over Sam. We don't need the Box Ghost!" It took a minute for it all to sink in before everyone but Jack was slapping their foreheads too. It had been so obvious they'd overlooked it. Jack was just happy that they had a new perspective.

"How did the clueless one figure that out before we did?" Val shouted, still frustrated at herself for not thinking of it before.

"Who knows and who cares!" Tucker shouted, happy to have a more realistic goal in sight.

"So how are we going to do this?" Jazz asked. Her mind had instantly started thinking of possible plans when Danny had left, but she would still need the help of everyone else if they were to come up with a functional plan.

"First, we should probably figure out where he is," Maddie said, the scientist in her coming out.

"He's definitely close if he's been able to visit me twice in the last two days before being called back by Sam," Dani answered.

"Good! So he's in the town! Maybe we can get V-man to help us out!" Jack boasted. It was then the teens shared a glance.

_Should we tell them?_

_Are we sure?_

_What'll happen?_ the looks seemed to say.

"What is it kids?" Maddie asked, seeing the looks they exchanged after Jack brought up Vlad. Again the teens shared looks until one of them was brave enough to step forward and take the lead.

"Mom," Jazz slowly started. "There's something we aren't being completely honest about, but it's for the safety of others that you don't ask questions and just trust us, o.k.?"

Maddie was shocked. Jack looked confused. Jazz took a deep breath before saying, "They must be at one of Vlad's many mansions. I'm assuming that it's the one closest to City Hall."

"But why?" Maddie exclaimed. Why would this evil ghost use Vlad's home? How did the kids know this? What are they hiding?

"Remember Mads: this ghost is a Packer's fan like Vlady! And his mansions are huge!" Jack said, saving the teens from further headache and lies.

"Wouldn't Vlad know about this though? That's the house he lives in now that he's mayor," Maddie continued, unable to connect the dots.

"Maybe he's being overshadowed!" Jack guessed.

"Or maybe he's been busy with mayor stuff!" Jazz quickly added. If her parents were to think Vlad was being overshadowed, then they would try to save him too, and that would not be good.

"And the mansion is a mansion. There are probably lots of rooms he hasn't set foot in for a while that would help the ghost stay hidden!" Tucker commented, trying to help Jazz.

This seemed to make sense to Maddie, but something was still bothering her. "Don't you think we should warn Vlad then?"

"No, there's no need," Val smoothly said saving Tucker, Jazz, and Dani's heads from exploding.

"What do you mean? V-man could be in danger!" Jack said, growing confused.

"By telling him, we're putting him in danger. Besides, I know for a fact he's protected from ghosts because I used to work for him. So don't worry. Now, let's get to work on this plan. We should try and get to them as soon as possible and before Plasmius realizes that he's losing control on Danny," Val said. She sounded so calm as she spoke that Jazz couldn't help but be impressed. Val knew about Vlad, yet her lie had been so simple _and _vaguely true.

"She's right guys. We need to form a plan as soon as possible. My birthday is coming up and I would like to celebrate it with Daddy and Mommy," Dani said as she stepped towards the kitchen. Her best thinking was done with a full stomach, so she walked to the fridge and phased an apple out. She washed it off and began to eat.

"When's your birthday?" Jazz asked. She thought she remembered Dani first showing up sometime closer to summer, and right now it was September.

"I chose the date September 18th a while ago. Danny told me I needed a real birthday day. One that wasn't my 'creation date', so he helped me pick one out and I've stuck with it," Dani nonchalantly answered as she took another bite of her apple.

"What's so special about that date?" Val asked growing curious.

"I don't know; never asked. But Danny looked very happy when I agreed to that date," Dani replied. "I'll ask him after we rescue them."

"Sounds good to me," Jazz said as she sat next to Dani at the kitchen table. Soon the whole group was sitting around the table, discussing plans and writing down ideas. They were serious and focused, but every once in a while a smile could be seen and a laugh could be heard. The team worked all throughout the night and didn't stop until late the next morning. They'd done it. They'd created their plan of attack. With that finished the group dispersed. They would need to rest up if they hoped to be ready for tonight.

The group cleaned up the kitchen and made sure none of the plans or blueprints were left in the open before they headed to their respective rooms and air mattresses. Only Dani was brave enough to actually use Danny's bed and as soon as her head hit his pillow she was overcome with happy memories and easily slipped into a deep and comforting sleep.

Back at Vlad's mansion, Danny held Sam close to him. Sam was asleep, and Vlad hadn't noticed that Danny had sent his duplicate out, but he was still having a hard time relaxing. He felt guilty, somehow believing that this was all his fault. He silently pleaded for Sam's forgiveness as he constantly shifted in their large king-sized bed. It took another half hour before he was able to slip into a restless and dreamless sleep.

**This chapter totally wrote itself. I had no idea Danny and Danielle were gunna dance! I'd just let my fingers type on their own and my mind run wild! I have to say, I think this is going to be my favorite chapter(: Update planned for tomorrow!**


	6. Danielle

**Just a heads up, next chapter will be a super small one to tie up loose ends so thanks for sticking with me! **

**I don't own DP. On with the story!**

**Chapter 6: Danielle**

It was six and the team was finishing their light dinners. Maddie had urged the group that they needed to eat light so they had something fueling them without weighing them down. Although Jack and Tucker weren't as happy to learn that meant one cookie and one burger, they ate what they were given because they knew that she was right.

As soon as the last plate was licked clean (Tucker's), the group rushed to the Specter Speeder and loaded in. Even Val and Dani rode along. They were in this together, and they would stay together as long as they could. After all, it was love that would win this battle, so they minus well be with those they loved while they still had the chance.

They arrived at Mayor Masters' mansion in 15 minutes. Maddie parked the Speeder behind the brush in the backyard before the group leaped out. Dani used her invisibility to turn herself, Maddie, and Jack invisible so they could sneak in while Val applied her camouflage to her, Tucker, and Jazz. Once in the mansion, the team began their search. First, they searched the kitchen, guest bedroom, and what looked to be a game room on the ground level. They came up empty. After searching the second floor, all of which were more guest rooms and a few bathrooms, the team started to feel discouraged. It wasn't until they reached the third floor that their hearts began to race.

The third floor was one massive room: a library. From floor to ceiling nothing but book shelves could be seen. In the middle of the room sat one chair, one nightstand, one lamp, and the only window on the floor. Below the window was a picture of Vlad Masters and below the portrait was a fire place. But what filled the group with adrenaline was the sight of Danny, Sam, and Vlad floating three feet in the air, twenty feet in front of them.

"Very good Daniel. Now, create a duplicate and make it transform with you still in ghost form," Vlad ordered. He had a smile on his face and his fangs were visible. If his ghost sense had gone off, he'd ignored it. Danny did as he was told and was praised by Vlad. Sam clapped but said nothing. As Danny recalled his clone, Vlad then said to him, "Very good Daniel. Perhaps we shall take an early dinner as a type of reward for your accomplishments today."

"Thank you father," Danny said in a monotone voice. Dani could fell Jack's body tense beneath her hand, but he didn't say anything. Either he was too chocked up or he understood that Danny didn't really mean it and he couldn't blow their cover. Just in case, Dani gave him a squeeze on his shoulder and he began to relax again.

"Samantha, go fetch us our dinner," Vlad said without taking his eyes or smile off Danny.

"Yes Master," Sam flatly said. She lowered herself to the ground and began walking to the door on her left. However, as soon as she reached for the doorknob she was knocked off balance by an unseen force.

Finally, Vlad tore his gaze off Danny to see that Sam was lying on the floor clutching her head. Danny immediately flew to her, but he couldn't get anywhere near her because all of a sudden Val, Jazz, and Tucker blocked his view.

Danny scowled. Yes, he knew this was for his own good, but Vlad still had much control over him so Danny returned to Vlad's side and waited for further instruction.

Vlad growled before he snapped, "If you children know what is best for you, you would leave now. Or I will have Daniel lock you up in my lab's torture room!"

"Not gunna happen ghost!" Jack yelled as he launched himself at Plasmius. Vlad went intangible and Jack phased through him, but before he could let out an evil chuckle, Maddie shot him with one of the wrist rays.

Unknown to Vlad or Danny, Dani had silently phased behind Tucker, Jazz, and Val and was trying to locate the flower petals she'd seen on her neck earlier. Even though Sam was slightly dazed, she still gave a small fight and if Dani hadn't covered her mouth with ectoplasm, she would have been screaming for help. But because she was silent, Vlad and Danny believed nothing was wrong.

Well, Vlad believed nothing was wrong.

That is, until he yelled, "Son, attack!" and Danny didn't move. After it became clear Danny wasn't going to attack, Vlad snapped, "Daniel attack or you will be punished!"

Danny instantly obeyed and started attacking, but not Team Phantom. Danny spun around and kicked Vlad in his gut. He then duplicated himself and shot at Vlad with his Ecto-ray and his ice beam. Vlad was so shocked that Danny was resisting a direct order and was attacking him that he didn't have time to brace himself.

The Ecto-ray forced him to crash against the wall behind him and the ice beam froze him to where he'd crashed. By now, Dani had successfully restrained Sam, but she'd yet to transfer her energy into the petals. Maddie and Jack were so happy to see that Danny had attacked Vlad and helped them that they lowered their weapons. Wrong move. Again the Danny's spun and attacked the same way he did Vlad.

"Dude, what was that for?" Tucker yelled when he saw Danny freeze his parents to the wall opposite Vlad. One of the Danny's laughed, but the other one launched an Ecto-disk at him. Before anyone could fathom what was happening, the two Danny's were battling it out.

"Father will be very upset that you did that and we will be punished," the first Danny flatly said as he punched the second one in his stomach.

"He's not our real father and you know it," the second Danny said as he retaliated and kicked the first Danny in the chest.

"Don't fight the control! The control offers power and understanding."

"It's not right! We have a responsibility to the townspeople and we are ignoring it."

"That's not what Sammy says."

"That's exactly what Sammy used to say."

At the mention of Sam, the two Danny's froze and stared at each other before turning to the teens and asking, "Where's Sam?"

The teens parted to show Dani holding Sam. Her head was bowed and Dani was gathering energy to her finger for the transfer. When the more evil Danny saw this, he yelled to himself, "They're going to take her away from us. Absorb me quick and get them!" Danny absorbed his clone and began flying towards Dani and Sam yelling, "She's _mine_!" but before he could reach them, Dani's pointer finger glowed green with energy and she touched the petals on the back of Sam's neck.

The change was instantaneous. Sam's normal attire returned to her and she fell limp. Dani too struggled to stay on her feet as Danny approached them. Instantly he yelled and held his head. The petals on Sam's neck began to fall off one by one and Danny was quickly losing power. Sam, Danny, and Dani all passed out within the next minute. Dani reverted back to her human form, but Danny stay as Phantom, black halo still floating. The ectoplasm disappeared from Sam's mouth as well as from the Fentons and Vlad.

"Look what you've done! I will get my revenge on you and Daniel will be mine once more, but until then…" and with that, Vlad dramatically raised his cape and disappeared from sight. Without hesitation the group grabbed the three motionless teens and retreated back to the Specter Speeder.

Once they arrived back at Fenton Works, Maddie and Jack brought Sam and Danny to their room and laid them on their king-sized bed. Dani had woken up on the ride home and was now sitting at the foot of the bed. Jazz, Val, and Tucker sat on Val's hover board as Maddie and Jack stood behind Dani.

No one talked, but unlike earlier at dinner, this silence was filled with worry, not determination, and was uncomfortable. It took thirteen minutes before Sam started to move. She squeezed her eyes shut before blinking twice and slowly woke up. She rubbed her head before looking around. She sat up and asked, "What the hell kind of dream was that?"

Maddie cleared her throat, a sign telling Sam she didn't approve of her word choice, and Sam instantly apologized saying, "O, sorry Mrs. Fenton!" before her eyes went wide and she asked, "That was a dream, right?"

"Nope, that really happened if you're talking about what I think you're talking about," Tucker said with a small grin.

"Only one way to find out," Jazz said before asking with a smirk, "In your dream, did you happen to kiss Danny a lot?"

Sam's face blushed hard at that comment before she slowly shook her head 'yes' and said, "So, why isn't he up? I don't remember him getting hurt." She was now looking at Danny, who was lying next to her, and intertwined her fingers with his.

"We don't actually know, and the black halo is still there…" Val said. She didn't know how Sam would react to that information so she had to say quietly and slowly. Sam didn't say a thing, only moved her other hand up to Danny's head and brushed her fingers through his messy hair.

"How are we going to wake Daddy?" Dani hesitantly asked. She didn't know if Sam remembered that she was her mom, or even if Danny was her dad, so she braced herself for the shocked outburst. It never came.

Instead, Sam shrugged her shoulders and continued running her fingers through Danny's hair, careful to avoid the halo. Lucky for everyone, Tucker had an idea. With a slightly evil smirk he said, "Well, Danny normally always wakes up when he hears you scream in terror."

"I don't like where this is headed," Sam said while she narrowed her eyes at Tucker, who'd leaned over to Val and whispered something in her ear. Once he'd stopped whispering to Val, he pulled out his PDA and Val went to whisper to Jazz. Once Jazz was brought up on the plan, she went to tell her parents and Val motioned to Dani to come to her.

"What is going to happen?" Sam asked, a little fear leaking into her voice. She knew if this was one of Tucker's ideas, she probably wasn't going to like it so she tried to prepare herself mentally. It didn't help that all the teens in the room were smiling diabolically at her.

Before she knew it, everyone in the room was holding their hands up to cover their ears and Tucker threw her his PDA. On it was a picture of Sam. In a pink puffy dress. The same pink puffy dress her parents had forced her to wear for her seventh birthday. She possessed the only photo and she'd hidden it in her diary at her house. The only way Tucker could possess such a photo was if Tucker had read…

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed after processing what she was looking at. Sam jumped off the bed and hurled herself at Tucker but was stopped by an Ecto-shield, curtsey of Dani. She was about to swear and attack the shield when Danny yelled behind her, "Sam!"

When Sam turned around, she saw Danny had shot up in bed and was looking around anxiously to see what had caused Sam to scream bloody murder. When he saw that there was no immediate threat present, he put a hand on his heart and his other on his head and said, "Holy shit Sam. What was that for?"

"Danny! Do not swear! Especially in the presence of your daughter!" Maddie snapped. She had just about had it with the foul language of these teens. She would have to have a stern talk with her kids, as well as the other kids' parents, if this kept up.

"Sorry," Danny sheepishly said.

"Hey, why does Danny still have red eyes and a black halo?" Jack asked after the room had grown silent. The teens, just realizing that Danny wasn't actually back to normal, quickly snapped their heads towards Danny and stared in disbelief before breaking into laughter.

"What's so funny? I don't know if you guys realize this, but this is a major problem!" Sam yelled. As soon as Tucker opened his mouth she regretted her question.

"Dude, you still have to kiss him to bring him back!" Tucker happily exclaimed. The shield was gone and he was waving his PDA around in the air as he continued to laugh with everyone else. Both Sam and Danny's mouth gaped open before they quickly snapped them shut and their faces were consumed with a deep crimson. Before Sam could realize what was happening, Dani was pushing her towards Danny and into his open arms.

The room continued to laugh, but as soon as Danny flashed Sam his lopsided grin, she couldn't hear a thing. It was only her and Danny. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her to meet him.

The instant their lips touched, fireworks went off. Danny's halo ceased to exist and had his eyes been open they would have glowed an electric green, but only for a second or two because the white rings soon appeared and Phantom turned into Fenton. This all happened during the kiss and neither heard the group stop laughing nor did they hear them snap pictures on their phones.

Actually, they didn't hear anything until Dani said, "O.k. this is starting to get weird guys." Finally Danny and Sam broke apart and they leaned their foreheads against one another. After a few more minutes of eye gazing, they turned away from each other and held their arms out to Dani, who gratefully jumped into them.

All the while, Tucker chuckled to himself. He'd caught it all on camera and the second he was out of the room, he would send it to everyone in Amity. Ah, the perks of being a techno geek!

**I'm a sucker for happy endings and if you've read any of my other stories you'd know that I'm also big on Dani X Danny as Father and Daughter. Next chapter is just a close out, so it will probably be posted later today(:**


	7. September 18th

**Like I said: extremely short chapter. Just a nice little ending to this fluff(: **

**Still don't own DP. On with the story!**

**Chapter 7: September 18****th**

"Hey Jazz, can you babysit tonight?" Danny quietly asked as he popped his head inside Jazz's room. It's been a week since the whole mind control ordeal had blown over and he was eager to take Sam on their first real date, but since he was now a dad and since Dani was actually only a toddler in a twelve year old's body, he needed to see if Jazz would be able to watch her while they were out. His parents were busy trying to fix the Fenton Ghost Shield, and Tucker and Val were already out on their date, so Jazz was his last chance.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Dani yelled from behind him. Danny winced, but Jazz merely giggled and said, "Of course baby brother."

"Thanks Jazz," Danny said as he opened her door wider to let Dani walk in.

"Hey Daddy? Before you leave, can you tell us why you wanted my birthday to be September 18th?" Dani asked as she hopped onto Jazz's bed.

"Ya, what's so special about that day?" Jazz asked growing curious.

Danny chuckled and shrugged his shoulders before he said, "That was the first day I realized that I loved your mom and wanted her to be the mother of my kids. Sure, I'd only been, like, 11 at the time, but still."

"Wow," Dani said in disbelief as Jazz asked, "And you remembered the date?"

"Yup. One day I'm going to propose to her and that's going to be the date I do it on," Danny explained, cheeks tinting pink. Before anyone could comment on anything else, Danny's phone rang. When he picked it up, he said, "Hello? Hey Sam…Ya, I'm on my way…Bye." He then turned to Jazz and Dani and said, "See you ladies later!" He transformed into Phantom and flew through the ceiling, off to meet his Sam.

When he arrived at Sam's mansion he changed back and rang her doorbell. Not even five seconds later, the door opened and Sam welcomed Danny with a hug. They intertwined their fingers and walked down the steps and started heading to the park. It was around noon, so the sun was up and there was nary a cloud in sight. Sam and Danny had planned a picnic and she'd been looking forward to it the entire week. In the eyes of Sam Manson, life couldn't get any better.

Well, maybe if her last name was Fenton, but that's a whole other story.

**Thanks for reading! I'm working on a few other fics so I'm sure you haven't heard the last of me! Love, crazyreader11 ;D**


End file.
